a dream in art class
by lena rusakova
Summary: i dreamed this in art class cuz it was bored... this takes place back when the flock broke in two they meet a new girl whos past is more a mystery than theirs. will fang fall for the new girl or will he come back for max and what about iggy and gazzy!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in art class hoping the troll would not eat me for coloring wrong. Now what high school students are doing getting lessons in coloring is beyond me, but we were. Sarah was quietly talking to me, but truth was my heart was not into it. All I wanted to do was walk over to our ground level window while the trolls back was turn and run forever and never look back.

A knock on the classroom door caused the whole class to stop working and look at the door. I realized I had been daydreaming again. I wanted to thank whoever had stirred my daydream, I really had to finish this piece or I would get detention. My worry had stopped me from looking at the door like everyone else, well until Sarah elbowed me in the ribs to get my attention.

"Ouch!" I hissed under my breath at her. I also gave her a death glare worthy of my friend Amber, a Goth girl who held the schools respect as one of the scariest people in it. Then my eyes slid past her to the two new faces that had just entered the room. They were hot, no scratch that they were more than hot, they were downright sexy.

They were both tall and lean with nice mussels but they were the wiry kind that hid just under the surface but are there and are totally hot. The one on the right had strawberry blonde hair that stuck up in a way that looked like cross between just rolling out of bed and sticking your finger in a light socket, but trust me on this guy it worked. His skin was as light as a porcelain doll and just as fine. It held a serious tone but underneath there was something, light, happiness, a dark sense of humor? But my favorite thing was his eye. They were such a nice blue, I would have never imagined them on anyone let alone a guy, but they were his.

Next to the porcelain doll god was someone who can only be described as a god of darkness. His hair was cut in a way most people would call an emo cut but I would just call it hot. His face was just as smooth as the others, but had a slight olive undertone. His eyes, like his hair, were an ink black that would make any Goth or emo envious at just one look. Which is all I got before the troll was in action.

"And just who," she said in her most troll like voice, "are you?" her voice, though not aimed at me, scared me to no end. But the new kids just turned to look at her with the same expressions as when they came in.

"Are you," the blond one was talking. He closed his eyes as if to try and remember something. They opened quickly, "Mrs. Noe, room A141, art?"

She gave him a glare. The troll does not like people to ignore her questions. Her voice went up a notch on the bitch meter. "I am, this is, and once again we are back to who you are."

At this the blonde one crooked a lop sided grin. "Well yes, yes it does." His grin grew more devilish and hers more pissed off. He gave the dark haired one a look. He tapped the back of the blond ones hand twice. I wanted to ask what that was about, but a quick glance around reveled no one else had seemed to notice.

Finally he spoke again, "I'm Iggy, and this is Fang."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I would like to thank ever one who reviewed. I will try and keep this short. I don't think anyone has asked but they will still be bird kids in this story but I hope to also make it unique. If there are any questions feel free to ask I will try to answer**

**Also I realized I DIDN'T PUT A DISCLAIMER! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: alas I do not own any of the max ride characters**

*************************************************************************************** **

Ride, their last name was Ride. This landed them in the table in front of Sarah's and mine. I let out a small sigh. I had hoped they would get the empty table behind us, but no. the troll liked us to be seated alphabetically. Sarah raised an eye brow at my look of depression. I was usually happy and when I did get upset or angry it was short lived.

I leaned forward to tell her my theory. "See if they had sat behind us we could have turned around and said hi and got to know them but now those other girls can. And," I stretched out the word. Everything I had said had been a whisper, it was amazing Sarah even heard it, "now it's up to them to turn around to talk to us which they won't if they are talking to Samantha and Brittany." I nodded in the direction of the two girls at the table in front of Fang and Iggy, who kept looking over their shoulders and giggling. I had some colorful words for them but kept them to myself.

Sarah shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. Iggy quickly turned around. Sarah shut her mouth not knowing what to do. Iggy gave her what I assumed to be his soon to be famous lopsided smile. Fang followed suit, but in his case it was a slower turn.

"I'm not sure, but I always thought that when you want to talk to someone you don't know you just said 'hello'?" It wasn't mean, just good friendly teasing. I was certain my face held a lot of confusion because honestly I didn't know why he had said it. Then it clicked, he had heard my theory! My face was heating up, I could feel it happening. "Do girls really not think of that?" he said turning to look at fang.

Sarah bounced back quickly. "Oh yes there is a whole book of rules each girl gets a birth. You live by it or you're nobody." He voice was just as flippant and joking as his.

I interjected now that I realized what was going on, "haven't you ever wondered how girls seem to know what the other is thinking with just one look?" I flashed a big smile at them. There were a few laughs.

"Yeah actually no I have never noticed," he pointed at his eyes, "blind."

My face was going red again. "Oh, I –I'm sorry I didn't realize... I…" he laughed and waved a hand dismissively and gave a great smile of his own.

"Hey don't worry it happened a long time ago…" his voice faded and his eyes went unfocused (how was it a blind kid could tell where everything was?) Like he was focusing on a memory long ago.

Fang jumped in and dear God who knew a guys voice could be so yummy. "Ignore him." That was all he said but it was enough to have almost every girl in hearing range to drool. I just moved my head up and down to agree. The bell rang just then snapping me out of my trance. I gasped my piece was still not done. One detention for me. Fang raised an eye brow I shook my head and went to get in trouble.

****************************************************************************** ******

**Again just thanks for reading I would like to keep track of how many people read this so if you could take 3 seconds to just leave a comment about this I will be forever I your debt, many thanks** =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! I didn't get as many reviews this time! That hurts people that hurt. But I will forgive you if I get a total of 5 reviews this time so spread the word!! Also my computer charger broke and we have been borrowing one but now they want it back! How rude! So this chapter is a little longer (at least it was in my notebook) I will have a bunch of updates when I come back so… review and I will fell better and post **_**more**_** faster. That looks like all so I will quite rambling and let you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Fang or Iggy.**

Slowly I rose from my seat. I let almost everyone shuffle out before I started my slow walk to being eating by the troll. My mind was in a thousand places. What would my foster mom say? Would she send me back to France? If she let me stay would I lose my scholarship here?

I was lost in all my worry that I didn't even hear the two people come up beside me. I felt a hand grip my upper arm. I did the first thing I was taught to do. I jerked free of the hand and spend up a second so that I could turn quickly and see who had grabbed me. Iggy stood with one hand in the air where it had grabbed my arm. Fang stood beside him not looking angry but still not happy, just emotionless.

"You're stronger than you look." Iggy gave a laugh. I didn't get it but then he said, "Or I imagine you look." At this I said a few choice words in French that said something along the lines of idiotic joke and some more… profound words. This got a raised eyebrow from Fang. "What are you doing, don't you have a class too?" asked Iggy.

I took a second but finally I replied, I don't think I will ever get over the paranoia that France caused. "I have a free period next. And," I looked over my shoulder at the troll, "I didn't finish my project so she is going to give me detention." I didn't whine I made sure of that but I could never hide that hint of sadness that was in it.

Fang walked past me quickly and silently and… _straight up to Mrs. Noe!_ I turned back to Iggy.

"What is he doing?" I hissed at him. He rolled his sightless eyes.

"He's being Fang." That is all he said like it explained everything. I let off some more French swear words to help with my frustration. I stared at the back of Fangs head as he quietly talked to the troll.

"I'm surprised the troll hasn't eaten him yet." I spoke off handedly after a whole minute had passed and no one had yelled or cried, kinda impressive. Iggy gave a light chuckle.

"'the troll' nice nickname, kinda suits her voice."

"Most definitely and it matches her looks…" I had never had a blind friend before, if I could even call them friends yet. Luckily Fang came back then.

"Monday." That was all he said walking past us to grab my books and then thrust them into my hands. I looked at Iggy for any sign if comprehension. He just shrugged like he could see my face asking for help.

"Monday what?" Iggy and I asked at once. Fang just turned and started for the door. He paused at the threshold and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Your projects due." And then he kept walking.

**I have little scenes in my head and I keep itching to get to them, this was a little harder to write because it wasn't one. Also I dropped some hints about the main characters past… hope they keep you guessing and remember to review and spread the word ;) **


End file.
